A New World
by funkycupcake33
Summary: Imagine going to bed one night and then waking up in a different world! Well, that's what happens to Sadie. When she wakes up she's greeted by two familiar faces and a strange blue light, yet, they have no clue who she is! Somehow, she has to find out why this happened and how to get back to her family. Unless... maybe she doesn't want to leave? First Story! Looking for an OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Night, Mom!" I yelled while walking up the steps to my bedroom.

"Good Night, Sadie!" she yelled back "Pick out your clothes before you go to sleep! You have school tomorrow, remember?"

"OK!" _I hate Sundays, and I hate school too. _I thought to myself as I closed the door and walked over to my dresser to find something for tomorrow. Not really caring about what I looked like, I picked out a light blue collar shirt(dress code) and a pair of jeans and practically threw them next to my bed. I then walked over, grabbed my light blue and green sneakers, and dropped them next to my clothes. "There, Done" I told my self before hopping into bed. I placed my purple glasses on my clothes and then grabbed the sketch book next to my bed. I looked through the first couple pages of it and laughed "Man! Why do I have to be so obsessed with Beyblade!" I almost yelled while looking at the picture I drew of Ryo Hagane with a phoenix behind him.

After a few minutes of looking and ranting to myself about my obsession, I finally placed the book next to its original place beside the bed and pulled the blanket at my feet up so it covered me up to my shoulders. _Why does it always have to be so cold! _I thought while staring out my window next to the bed, watching the snow storm outside. _Well, I might as well try to go to sleep. _I closed my eyes, not expecting to fall asleep so quickly, but I did.

*morning*

"Hey! Kid, come on! Wake up!"

I heard someone yelling at me, its voice familiar but this was definitely _not _my mother's voice. Then I heard another voice, this one seemed slightly younger.

"Hey, do you think she's alright? I've never seen her before around here either…"

"I've never seen her before either, and lets hope she is OK."

_wait a second… these voices… _suddenly recognizing the owners of the voices, I tried sitting up, though a sharp pain in my ankle made me stop and I moaned. _what the…_

"Hey! Kenta, wait! I think she's waking up!" the older person yelled.

_What?! Wait! Did he just say Kenta?! _I thought, extremely surprised. I tried opening my eyes, but it was extremely bright wherever we were because I quickly closed my eyes again. I tried again but I sat up first, ignoring the pain in my ankle, and then opened my eyes while looking down.

"Oh thank goodness!" one of them yelled "It looks like you are alright!"

I looked up at the two people who were kneeling in front of me. One with spiked, red hair, a blue bandana, a blue jacket with an orange shirt underneath, scarf around his neck, jeans, and black and red shoes. The other was younger and had green hair, a yellow collared shirt with 2 white stripes going down the middle, shorts that went down to his knees, and blue and white sneakers.

I gasped. _NO WAY…_

"Hey! The names Ginga!" the red hair teen said while smiling.

"And my name is Kenta!" the green hair boy said, also introducing himself, though I already knew who each of them were.

"So, what's your name?" Ginga asked

"Uh…-" I was going to answer but suddenly a blue streak of light crossed between me and the two boys and I gave a small yelp.

"Well… never heard that name before…" Kenta said flatly, staring at me with a strange look on his face.

I was still shocked from the bright light and was looking around for it. _Did they seriously not just see that?! What's going on?!_

"_Hey, um… are you alright? That was kinda…" Ginga started while looking around._

"Strange?" Kenta finished.

"What?" I finally said. "No! That's not my name! My name is Sadie."

"Oh, alright. That makes more sense then." Ginga said, the smile coming back to his face.

"So what happened to you? You were lying on this hill when we came. We tried waking you up, but you didn't even make a sound!"

"I was just about to go get help when you tried sitting up! You look pretty beaten up too!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Well… I was lying in bed and I fell asleep and… Now I'm here.." I said, trying to stay calm, cause I was on the verge of freaking out. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! How is this even possible! I must be dreaming or something! _But then I remembered my ankle. _Wait.. You can't feel pain in dreams.._

"You don't remember anything?"

"No.." I shook my head.

Ginga scratched the back of his head "Well, we can talk about this at the B-Pit, we should probably go check out your ankle."

_I get to see the B-Pit! _I thought excitedly but I just nodded my head and said "Alright.."

"OK!" Ginga yelled while the two stood up. He reached out his hand "I'm guessing you can't get up?" I sighed and I let him help pull me to my feet. _Stupid ankle, and I don't even know what happened.. _

"Hey, can you walk?" Kenta asked, staring up at me now that I was standing and was much taller than him.

"Um, yea… I'm sure I'll be fine." I answered, unsure whether that was the truth or not.

"Hmm… Are you sure?" Ginga asked, looking down at my busted ankle.

"Yes." I said flatly. _I gotta be careful with what I say, we may speak the same language but… I gotta admit that my world's is a lot more... Harsh… Than theirs._

"Well, if your sure.." Ginga said while walking up to the sidewalk, "The B-Pit is this way!" He pointed "it won't take long to get there!"

So when Kenta and I got up the small hill, we turned to the left and made our way down the sidewalk towards the crowded city, me limping the whole time but I ignored it because my mind was elsewhere. _How did I get here…? _


	2. Chapter 2

A million things were going through my head as the two boys and I walked through the city. _How is this even possible..? _Was the question I asked my self the most. _And… what was that blue light? It was like they didn't even see it! I feel like I should know where it came from but… _I looked around while walking and sighed, _but I don't.._

"Hey Sadie, how old are you?" Kenta asked randomly as he looked up at me while still walking forward.

"I'm 12." I answered back

"You're only 12?!" Ginga said, joining the conversation.

"Jeez! I expected you to at least be Ginga's age! Maybe a year older! He's 14" Kenta gasped.

"Well, I'm only 12..." I said, all the questions starting to come back to mind.

"hmm… is something wrong? You look.. Distracted or something." Ginga asked, arching an eye brow

"I'm fine" I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on, Sadie. Being through all the beyblade battles with my friends, I should know when someone's worried. We aren't going to the B-Pit until you tell us." Ginga stubbornly said. He crossed his arms and stopped walking right in the middle of the sidewalk.

_Jeez, talk about being read like an open book. _I sighed asKenta and I stopped walking and stepped back a couple steps so that we were in a small triangle.

I told them about the blue flash of lightning that came across my face earlier, but not about the whole being from a different world thing, that would probably creep them out or they wouldn't believe me.

"A blue flash of lightning? I didn't see anything, did you Ginga?"

"Nope, I didn't see it either. Are you sure you didn't just imagine it? Maybe you were, uh, hallucinating or something." Ginga took a step forward. "Well, we weren't to far from the B-Pit anyways. Its just around the corner actually!" He said enthusiastically "I need to go make sure Pegasus is alright!" and then he was running down the sidewalk and around the corner while Kenta and I chased after him.

"Ginga! Slow down!" I yelled to him as we ran across the street.

` " OK! We're here!" he yelled back as he stopped suddenly and I almost ran into the back of him. "This is the B-Pit! Its where our friend Madoka lives." He opened the door, making a small bell at the top of it ring, and the three of us stepped into the store.

_Whoa! It looks just like it does in the show! _"So... Where is Madoka?" I asked, once again trying to keep calm.

"Probably working down stairs, its where she fixes and examines all the beyblades that other kids bring into the shop when they're broken! Its great to be friends with her! Especially with everything we've been through!" Kenta pulled out his bey, Flash Sagittario, "Right, sagittario ol' buddy?"

I smiled, _that's just like Kenta. _

"Hey Madoka! Are you down here!" Gigna called out as we walked down the steps to the basement. "yep, there she is." He pointed to the brown haired girl sleeping in the chair with her head on the desk. _Looks like she fell asleep while fixing a beylade, she's probably sleep-deprived like me. _I thought.

"Madoka? Hey! Wake up! You fell asleep again!"

Madoka, startled, sat straight up in her seat right away, her eyes wide until she noticed it was only Ginga. "What? Ginga! There was no need to yell!" She scolded him.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and his eyes grew big, "Madoka! Please tell me Pegasus's repairs are done! I need to battle someone before I go crazy1" He pleaded. "PLEEEEEEASE!"

"Oh alright, alright Ginga! Your lucky that I finished it right before I dozed off!" Madoka picked up Cosmic Pegasus from off her desk and put it into Ginga's hand. "Pegasus is now battle-ready again!"

Ginga jumped up to his feet "ALRIGHT! I'm glad you're back by my side Pegasus!" he yelled extremely loud as he fist pumped the air. Madoka, now just noticing Kenta and I still standing by the stairs, whispered over to Ginga, "Hey Ginga…Who's that?"

"Oh yeah! Madoka, this is Sadie! Sadie, this is Madoka!" Ginga introduced us, though I once again already knew who she was.

Madoka took a step forward and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you!" she said with a smile on her face. I reached forward too and shook her hand , "Nice to meet you too!" and I smiled back.

_Wow, that may have been the most formal thing I have ever done in my whole entire life.._

"Are you alright, Sadie? It looks like you're putting all your weight on your one foot" Madoka was looking through a couple cabinets.

"Oh, yeah. My ankle kinda hurts, I don't know what happened."

"We found Sadie lying unconscious on that small hill by the river" Kenta said to Madoka.

"Oh, I see… Now where did I put the medicine?" Madoka said, still searching through the cabinets. "You can go sit down, Sadie, I have to go find the wrap and the medicine and then I'll take a look at you ankle."

"Alright" I hopped over and sat next to Kenta on the couch while Madoka walked back upstairs.

Ginga then walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of me so I was sitting in-between them. "So, Sadie do-" He was cut off from asking his question when the laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of us started making a beeping sound. "Hey! Someone's calling us." He picked up the laptop and opened it. He clicked on a small box in the corner of the screen that said "ANSWER". The screen came up and you could see two people. One was sitting in a chair, spinning in a circle, and the other was standing.

_OH. MY. GOSH.. NO WAY! _I gasped and was staring at the screen at the man in the chair.

"Oh! Hey Dad! Hey Hikaru!" Ginga smiled at the screen.

The man in the chair stopped spinning, and then faced the screen "Oh, hey Ginga" he said and smiled while running his hand threw his messy red hair.

"Uh.. Dad, is there a reason why you were spinning..?" Ginga asked, probably judging his father.

"uh, well.. Ya see.. Um.." He dropped his head and sighed, ".. I was bored…"

I had to cover my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't laugh or start smiling, _out of all the people in the world, __**he **__has to call. Guess it's just my luck. _

"So is there a reason _why _you called, Dad?"

"Hm? Oh yes that's right! I need you to gather up every blader in town! The WBBA has decided to hold a beylade festival, you and the gang have to help spread the word." Ryo explained and then seemed to have a questioning look on his face. He sighed and said "You really need to remember your manners, Ginga."

"What? Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" The teen yelled at the screen, getting slightly closer to it.

"Well it would be nice if I knew who your new friend was." He said crossing his arms and looking at me.

_Oh my gosh… _I looked over into the corner of the laptop and noticed that both Ginga and I were in the little square at the bottom, showing that was what Ryo and Hikaru can see. _I DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD SEE ME! _I felt my face turn red.

Ginga rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, sorry! Dad, this is Sadie. As you can see Sadie, this is my father, Ryo Hagane." _Oh I know, _I thought.

Ryo gave a bright smile. "Well, hello Sadie."

"Hi!" I said, giving a small wave. My face still slightly red. _I can't believe that just happened…_

" Um.. Are you wearing pajamas?" Ryo asked with a questioning look.

" Wha…?" I looked down at what I was wearing. _Only my luck…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! If you are reading this, I want to thank you for actually giving my first story a chance! I really appreciate it!**

**-Funkycupcake**

I couldn't believe I was wearing my pajamas in front of everyone and I never even noticed! _This is sooooo embarrassing! _I face palmed myself.

I heard Ryo chuckle, "No need to be embarrassed! I remember when Ginga was little he went to school with his shirt on backwards one day."

"DAD! YOU BE QUITE!" Ginga yelled while everyone started laughing and then Ginga face palmed himself too.

"Why are you wearing pajamas anyways, Sadie?" Kenta chimed in.

I almost said "because when I came to this world I was wearing them" but I quickly caught the mistake of telling them and just simply said "I'm not really sure."

"So anyways, back to our original topic, make sure to spread the word, alright Ginga?" Hikaru said.

"Don't worry about it you guys! I planned on going to the Beypark anyways! Just tell me where it is and I'm off!" Ginga said back enthusiastically

"The festival will be held just North of the town in that abandoned stadium, you know where that is, right?

"Of course I do! Now if you'll excuse me, I need a beybattle or I'm gunna go crazy! See you guys tomorrow!" he said goodbye and then jumped off the couch as Madoka came walking down the steps. "I thought I had something for your ankle but all I could find was wrapping" she said as she held it up.

"Oh it's alright! I'm sure my ankle isn't that bad anyways. It only hurts when I walk." I said, relieved that she didn't find any medicine.

"Well alright, if you say so."

Madoka walked over and I pulled the bottom of my pajama pants up just enough that you could see a gash going up the side. It looked like a dry scab had already covered it but Madoka put the wrapping on, just to be safe. "So you don't know how you got this?" she asked. I just shook my head. I hated blood, and I hated looking at cuts too. "And it also looks like you need some actual clothes"

_Please don't say it… _I prayed.

"I'm taking you shopping right now! I heard the whole conversation from upstairs and you need something to wear for tomorrow!

_But I hate shopping! Especially for clothes! _"But-"

"No buts! We are going whether you like it or not!" she declared, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, "you two can spread the word at Beypark and I'll go with Sadie, alright?"

The two boys both nodded their heads and looked at each other and laughed while Madoka dragged me upstairs and out the door.

***several hours later***

Madoka dragged me threw so many stores, I thought my arms were going to fall off. "Madoka, wait up! Stop walking so fast!" I yelled up to her as she quickly walked down the sidewalk. Once I finally caught up to her she turned into another store. _NOOOO!_ "This will be the last one and then we'll go back to the B-Pit and you could pick out an outfit!" She called back to me. I sighed and followed her in.

***at the B-Pit***

"Yes! We're finally done!" I yelled as I dropped all the bags on the floor and then collapsed on the couch. I saw Madoka walk over to the bags and she started to pull things out. "What's your favorite color?" she asked. "Light blue" I answered and she pulled out a light blue jacket with even lighter blue pockets. "OK… what would look good with light blue.. I'd say orange but that would look to much like Ginga and…" she went on rambling to herself for a while, while I went looking through a different bag that had a bunch of T-shirts in it.

"Hey Madoka, can't I just wear this underneath it?" I pulled out an extremely dark blue short sleeved T-shirt and showed it to her.

"Hmm…" she held up the jacket to it and nodded "Yes! It'll work! Here, you can wear these to!" she placed the jacket with a pair of jeans and black and pink sneakers into my hands. " You can go into my room and try it on!"

When I came out I was wearing everything she had put into my hands and she inspected me up and down to make sure I looked alright, "OK! You look great! I guess we're done!". I Sighed and sat back down on the couch. I was exhausted. _Man, so much has happened in just one day, I woke up in a new world, came to the B-Pit, discovered a gash on my ankle, got to say hi to Ginga's father, Ryo, and went on a __**HUGE **__shopping spree to get a new look that made it look like I'm from here. _I spaced out for a second. _But, how am I supposed to tell them? _I looked up at Madoka who was getting ready to make what looked like supper. _Well, I guess I'll know when the time comes._

***After supper***

"Wow! Those burgers were really good! I'm stuffed!" Ginga yelled from the couch. "They're so _good _and _juicy _and.." He quickly sat up and jumped off the couch, "I need another one!" and then he ran up stairs. He walked back downstairs a second later empty handed.

"I guess there wasn't any left." I whispered over to Kenta.

"That.. Was the best burger…EVER!" Ginga yelled and then collapsed on the couch once again.

"You mean you ate that whole burger in forty seconds?!" Kenta gasped.

A crooked smile came across Ginga's face "It was _gooooood_." and everyone laughed.

Kenta sighed and stood up, "Well, I better start heading home, it's getting dark out and I'm not usually supposed to be out at night."

"Come back here tomorrow alright, Kenta? We can all walk to the festival together!"

"Ok, Ginga! See you guys tomorrow then!" Kenta yelled back as he walked up the stairs and out the door.

"Thank goodness I don't have any beys to examine tonight. I can actually get some sleep for once!" Madoka said and then yawned loudly. "I was up late last night and I _tried _taking a nap earlier but _someone _had to wake me up!"

I looked over at Ginga who was rubbing the back of his head "Sorry about that."

"So I'm gunna go hit the hay early tonight. Sadie you can gladly stay here if you don't have anywhere to go." and then she said night and walked into her room.

Ginga and I sat there awkwardly for a few seconds until he stood up from off the couch and made his way towards the steps. "Hey Ginga. Where are you going?" I asked.

"I was just gunna go outside to look up at the sky by the hill where we found you." he answered

_The stars? Oh yeah, I remember now! In the first episode they looked so awesome! _"Hey wait!" I yelled while standing up, "Can I come?"

He didn't look all the surprised, "yeah sure, why not!" So we walked up the steps, out the door and down the sidewalk. "Hey Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

" Do you have a beyblade?"

I sighed, "Nope"

" Didn't you ever want one?"

_Oh crap, how am I supposed to answer this? "ya, you know I never had the time to get one cause in my world we don't have real ones" I'm gunna have to make something up. _"Well I guess my parents never really had the money to get one"

"Oh…" He simply said back. "The hill is just up ahead!"

We walked over and Ginga jumped over the railing and I crawled beneath it, we both slid down the grass and stopped halfway between the top and the bottom where the river was.

I looked up at the sky. "…whoa…" I whispered to myself as I gazed at all the stars. _There are millions of them that I can see! This is sooo cool! Man, I wish my world was as beautiful as this one.._

"I know! Awesome right? I use to come here often with Kenta and explain more to him about the blader spirit! Not that I need to tell him anything else now, he's matured a lot since we first met."

_Wow, maybe Ginga has matured just a little bit too! _"So do you think there are any constellations up there?" I asked him

"Hmm.. Hey! There's Pegasus's constellation!" He yelled excitedly as he pointed up towards the sky.

"Really? Where is-" I saw out of the corner of my eye the blue light as it quickly flashed in front of me again. I gave another small yell as it surprised me again.

Ginga quickly sat up, "Sadie, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and then let it out. "That blue light again.."

"Again? Why can't I see it?"

"I'm not sure" I said and then yawned, _am I seriously tired already?_

"_Well we can think about it in the morning. I'm kinda tired but I think I'll just sleep here tonight."_

"_Same." I told him back, and before I knew it I had accidentally fallen asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sadie wake up!"

"Huh.." I yawned, still tired like every morning.

"We slept to long! We had to meet everyone at the B-Pit ten minutes ago!" Ginga yelled, probably a little too loud.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Alright, alright... I'm comming.."

We both stood up, brushed the grass off of us, and then made our way back to town. Ginga was taking bigger strides while I slowly walked behind him. _I am __**not**__a morning person..._

"Hey look! I already see them!" Ginga pointed in front of us across the street. Madoka and Kenta were already walking."You guys! Hey!" We ran across the street to greet them.

"Well it took you two long enough!" Madoka said once we made it across, both of us were panting cause we had sprinted.

"Let's just... get.. to the festival.." I said in between breaths.

"Yeah..." Ginga agreed.

A few minutes later we were walking up to the festival,a lot of people were already there! Some people were bladers and some were there just to watch all of the battling that were going on already. There was also a lot of food here.

"I can't wait to have a battle!" Ginga yelled excitedly, "Let's go Kenta!" And then he was running off towards the stadiums.

"Man, he gets excited whenever he thinks about beyblade.." Kenta sighed," wait up, Ginga!" He yelled while running after him.

Madoka gave a small laugh and then turned to me, "Do you want to go to find a seat and watch those two battle?"_Well, I got nothing else to do... _"Yeah sure!"

We walked around to the steps and went up them to the stands. " Wow! Its packed! Do you see anywhere we could sit?" Madoka asked.

I looked around for a second trying to find open seats, "Hmm... no I don't see any..."

"Hey! Sadie, Madoka! Down here!"

I turned to Madoka, "Did you just here that?" We both looked around. Confused looks on our faces.

"I think I know who called us!" Madoka pointed down towards the bottom of the stands. I followed her gaze and spotted Hikaru waving to us, she was sitting next Ryo and was turned in her seat, "Hey!"

We walked down the middle steps and finally made it to them. "Hey you guys! You're luck we saved you two and the two boys seats!" Madoka and I thanked them and then sat down in two if the empty seats next to them. The order went Hikaru near the end, then Ryo, next me, and last Madoka.

"I see you finally got out of you pajama's, Sadie." Ryo said, he will still looking forward but when I turned to look at him I saw the smirk on his face.

My face turned red again "Oh, yeah. Madoka forced me to go shopping with her for some clothes since I don't have any." I thought about what I said and then bit my lip. _Oh no, _I thought. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was looking at me back at me, something like surprise in his eyes, but then he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he looked in front of us at the battle again. _I am such an idiot! He doesn't know that I'm not from around here! Not even close! _I face palmed myself and kept my hand there untill I heard one of the bladers battling in front of us yell something and I put my hand down and looked up.

"Let's finish this! Eagle!" a teen with white hair yelled to his bey. The bey dodged the opponent's attack and went up the side of the stadium and then flew into the air. "Special move! Eagle Metal Wing Smash!" The bey became surrounded with a purple light and then it looked like a purple eagle had appeared right on top of the small beyblade, it flew high into the air and then straight down. "Go now!" He yelled and his bey smashed right on top of of the other one, creating an explosion that left a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, you could see that the other bey had stopped spinning and was laying at the feet of its owner.

_Is that... Tsubasa! I didn't know he was here!_

"What?! I can't believe I lost!" The kid gasped in shock.

Tsubasa caught his beyblade when it flew back at him, "You shouldn't have doubted my Earth Eagle's skill!" He yelled back to the kid as he walked away.

"Way to go, Tsubasa!" Madoka yelled up to him, along with the rest of the crowed that were cheering for him. Madoka then turned and faced me, "That's our friend, Tsubasa! He's a really great blader! His bey is an Earth Eagle and together they make the perfect team!" I bright smile going across her face.

"They sure do!" I said and smiled back.

After that, the whole rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It was battle after battle. Everyone got a chance to battle, even Ryo, who hasn't battled since his days as Phoenix! Everyone was in a great mood and everything went well. Finally though, the festival was about over and almost everyone had left.

"That was awesome! I've never battled so much in one day!" Kenta said. Kenta, Ginga, Madoka, Ryo, Hikaru, Tsubasa, who I was introduced to, and I were all helping clean up.

"Yes! It was! Dad, you need to tell the WBBA to have more parties! It was so fun!" Ginga yelled to his father, a huge smile on his face.

"I can't promise anything but I'll give it a try!" Ryo yelled back, smiling.

I was carrying garbage bags to the outside of the stadium with Kenta when that stupid blue light appeared again, this time though it stayed in front of me for a few seconds. I looked in front of me and saw that it wasn't just one little light, it actually zig zagged out of the stadium, down the hill, and into the mountains.

"..Hello.."

Hearing the voice, I freaked out and dropped the bag I was carring, making the light disappear. "Did you just hear that!?" I yelled at Kenta.

"No? I didn't hear anything! What's wrong, Sadie?" He answered back.

I was taking deep breaths as I picked my garbage bag back up. _I need to tell them... _While walking I said flatly and quickly to Kenta "... I'm not from here."

" Yea, we knew that already but-"

I cut him off, "No, Kenta. I'm not from _here..._"

"W-what do you mean..?"

I sighed, "I'm not... I'm... I'm from a different world..." I bit my lip. _Don't freak out..._

His mouth dropped open and he slowly placed his bag on the floor.

"Kenta..." I said, taking a step forwards.

He took a step back and then turned around and ran away yelling, "GINGA! MADOKA!"

"That worked GREAT!" I yelled to no one. Frustrated, I kicked a garbage bag and it ripped open. _I need to get out of here before he comes back with them. _So I ran outside and down the hill towards the city. Half way there the streak of blue light appeared, but it didn't surprise me. "Why do you keep appearing to me?"

"I'll explain later, just follow."

_Ok, now I'm surprised. _But I suddenly got the urge to follow it. "Alright.." and I did. I looked back behind me at the stadium while running through the city. "I'm sorry guys..."


	5. Chapter 5

***Kenta's POV***

"GINGA! MADOKA!" I yelled as I ran down the ran down the hallway towards my friends. When i looked behind me, i saw Sadie run out.

As I ran in yelling everyone turned around almost all at the same time.

"Kenta? What's the matter?" Ginga asked me.

"It's Sadie!"

"What about her? Did something happen?"

"She said..! And the blue light..! And then-" I tried saying through deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Whoa, Kenta! Calm down! Try to explain slower." Madoka told me.

I took a couple more deep breathes and then explained about how Sadie saw the light again and how when I asked her about it she cut me off and told me she 'wasn't from here'.

"What did she mean by she wasn't from here?" Hikaru asked.

I looked over at Hikaru, "...She's not from.. _Here." _ I said as I spread my arms out wide, to indicate everything.

"What..? Are you trying to tell us that she's some alien or something?!" Ginga yelled.

"I..I don't know! Maybe she's gone crazy!"

"Something isn't right. I think we're missing part of the story." Tsubasa said

"I agree." Ryo said. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. "I don't think being crazy is part of the case. There is something bigger that we don't know about."

"Well what are we supposed to do?! We need to go find her!" Ginga yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Madoka yelled at him. "What if she is crazy?!"

"Well how would she hurt us? She doesn't have a beyblade!" He argued.

"But we don't even have a clue to where she ran off to!"

"Hey! Stop it already! I agree with Ginga! We need to find her! Crazy or not!" I yelled over the two friends, making them stop. "Sadie is our friend and we need to go help her!"

"Kenta... you're right! Does any one have any ideas?" Ginga asked everyone.

"I think we should try to cover as much space as possible. We can make teams of two people." Tsubasa suggested. "Madoka and Hikaru can be one team, Ginga and his father can be another, and I'll go with Kenta. Everyone alright with that?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Alright, where do we start?" Hikaru asked.

***Sadie's POV again***

"Will you please tell me where you are leading me to?" I asked the light. It was dark out and I have been following it for quite a while now.

"You will find out when you get there."

"What do you mean me? What about you? Aren't you comming?"

"I am already there."

I gasped, _did it just say it was already there?! _"Could you at least tell me why? I think I atleast deserve an answer for why I was brough here."

"Sorry, but I do not know why you were brought here. That was not my doing."

"oh.." _I guess I'll never know..._

A few minutes later, I arrived at a train station a little bit outside of town. "You will get there quicker if you take the train" it told me.

"But I don't have any money!" I whispered to it harshly, so people wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry. This train doesn't take money. Just get on."

I sighed and stepped on the train, "alright, alright." I mumbled while sitting down in an empty seat. The light then explained to me that I was to get off at the second station and it then told me that it does not know why I was dragged from my world to here and that it doesn't know why it came to get me. I just did.

About an hour later, we finally reached the second station. The doors opened and I walked out with several other people. "Ok, where to now?" I asked it tiredly. I was tired but there was no way I'd be able to fall asleep so I just kept going.

"This way.." and it showed the way once again and I followed. It took me into the nearby forest where it probably would have been hard for me to see but the light was... well.. giving off light! So I could see just enough ahead of me that I didn't run into anything.

"I can tell you're tired, ya know." the light said.

"So? Not like I'm gunna be able to sleep." I said, somewhat cocky.

"We'll you are going to have to stop here anyways." It stoped in front of me and I could no longer see the blue trail it was making.

"But why? I thought you said I was almost there!" I yelled at it.

"In order to get where you are going, you will need Ginga's friend Hyoma's help, but you will have to gain his trust on your own. For no one can see me."

"Great" I said as I sat down next to a huge tree and put my back to it. "Wait! I thought Hyoma was in Koma Village?"

"Yes, he is."

_YES! I GET TO GO TO KOMA VILLAGE! No wonder why we need Hyoma, he's one of the only people who can get there! _"Fine, I'll try to sleep! But i'm not promising!" Then I closed my eyes and began my usual moment of day dreaming.

***Ginga's POV ***

Everyone decided what they were doing and then three groups went different ways. My father and I went looking around town asking if anyone had seen a girl, blue jacket, blue shirt, and long brown hair run by. We did this for a while untill some man finally gave us the answer we were looking for!

"Hey, are you two looking for a girl? Brown hair, Blue jacket?" He asked us.

"Yes! Have you seen her?!" I asked him back excitedly.

" yeah, she was talking to herself and then she got on the train about... two hours and a half ago."

"She was talking to herself? Oh well, thanks for telling us! Let's go dad!" I yelled and then ran past the man and to the train.

"Wait up Ginga!" I heard my father yell to me from behind.

We both stepped into the train and took a seat. "So where do you suppose she went?" I asked my dad.

"I have no clue. We are going to have to guess and then hope that's where she went." He answered. He was pulling on his tie and trying to get it straight. I heard him mumble to himself, saying something about his tie being stupid. He gave one last effort of getting it straight and pulled on it harder than before, almost choking himself but when he let it go the tie was straight.

He yelled and fist pumped the air, "Yes! I got it!", Making me and several kids around us laugh.

"Were you having a hard time with your tie dad?" I teased him.

He rubbed the back of his head with a crooked grin on his face, "umm, well just a little."

"That's what I though! Hmm.. I think we should go to Koma Village." I suggested.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen Hyoma and Hikuto in a while! and if Sadie isn't there, then we could atleast ask them if they've ever seen a blue light!"

"Well I guess we can, we got nowhere else to go and we have a little more than an hour to get there so you can sleep a bit and I'll watch for when its time to get off."

"Are you sure, Dad?"

"Sure am sure!" He said as he turned to me and smiled.

_Don't worry Sadie! We're comming!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello? Umm… are you alright?" I heard someone say to me as they shook my shoulder.

"Huh…?" I moaned as I opened my eyes and blinked a few times until the blurry person in front of me turned clear.

"Oh, good you're awake!" The teen with the short white-ish blue hair said, a look of relief on his face. "My name's Hyoma!" Hyoma held out his hand, which I took, and he pulled me up to my feet so we were both standing.

"Sadie." I told him my name with a smile on my face.

"So what were you doing sleeping this deep in the forest? Its not the safest place." He asked me while we started to walk forwards, deeper into the forest.

_Ok, remember, you have to get to Koma Village. Just play it cool. _"Ohhhh I was just exploring a little bit. I thought it would be pretty fun." I lied, pretty well if I do say so myself. "So what are you doing here?"

"I come to this forest every once and a while to go look for rare berries and other plants that only grow here!" He took a small purple berry off a bush nearby and popped it into his mouth, "Here," Hyoma said while holding out his hand that has two of the berries in it. "They're really sweet!" so I reached out and took one of them out of hand and put it into my mouth. _Wow! They really are sweet! Wish I could just eat berries off of random bushes… Wait a second! This is the same trick that Hyoma used on Kenta and the others! Minus the berries that is._

"So Hyoma, where do you stay when you come here? I've heard there's a village nearby? Is it true?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face so I wouldn't give myself away.

"A village? I've never heard of there being a village this deep in the forest before." He was trying to act calm, and if I wouldn't have ever seen Hyoma before, I would have believed him but… I have, so I could tell he was lying. He put his hands behind his back and gave me a weak smile.

I smiled to myself when he wasn't looking and then sighed for affect, "Sorry Hyoma, but that trick isn't going to work on me."

"What?" He gasped.

"I know that there's a village nearby, no need to hide it."

He stepped in front of me and block my path, "How do you know…?" he asked me, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Don't worry about it! I'm friends with your old buddy Ginga!" A weak smile came across my face. _Maybe…_

"You know Ginga?"

"Yep! He _is _your childhood friend, isn't he?" I leaned forward slightly and put my hands on my sides.

"Hmm… Yea.. But why are you _really _here then?"

I sighed, "I need to get to Koma Village…"

"…Why?" I could hear the caution in his voice.

"I.. I'm not sure yet, but it's really important! I swear!" I almost yelled the last sentence at him.

"So you need to go there, but you don't know why?" he crossed his arms.

"Yes! I know Koma Village is a sacred place and I'd never do anything to hurt anyone there!" I pleaded. "I promise! You just have to believe me!"

Hyoma looked at me up and down for a few seconds. He was probably looking for the beyblade I didn't have. "Look!" I lifted my jacket slightly so that you could see I didn't have anything around my waist, "I don't even have a beyblade!"

He turned around for a second and then turned his head back to me, "If you can find the entrance to the Beyblade Village known as Koma Village, I will let you through."

"Really?!" I yelled, almost a little too loud. "Thank you!" I closed my eyes for a second. _Hey! Are you there? I'm gunna need you to show me the way! _And when I opened them, I could see the blue trail again. I started following it. "Ok Hyoma, lets go!" and I led the way.

It took us a couple minutes but finally, we reached this huge boulder from which the bright blue light disappeared into. _Yes! I'm guessing that's it! _I pointed to the boulder with my thumb while facing Hyoma. "There ya go Hyoma!"

He looked slightly shocked, probably because I found it so quickly, but shook his head and pulled out his beyblade, Rock Aries! "Go! Aries!" He called as he ripped the string out of the launcher, making Aries fly out and towards the rock, "Aries Horn Throw Destruction!" He yelled and the bey became surrounded in a crimson aura. It raced towards the rock and smashed into it, breaking it into pieces. It was revealed that a tunnel was underneath it! "Well… shall we be on our way?" He turned to me and asked as his bey flew back at him and he caught it.

***Several minutes later after walking through a dark… scary… tunnel…***

I came sprinting out of the tunnel as fast as my legs would take me. "Oh… thank… goodness…" I fell to my knees.

"Hey are you alright?" Hyoma asked as he calmly walked out behind me. I turned back and saw the smirk on his face.

"What?" I jumped up from off the ground and quickly brushed of my jeans. "no, no! I'm fine!" _Just hate being underground is all…_

"Whatever you say, Sadie. By the way, the village is just up ahead. So… you still don't know why you had to come?"

"Well… you see…" I then explained to Hyoma about the blue light. About how it appeared when I first woke up, how I met everyone, how I decided to not tell them about my decision and then ran away but I couldn't tell him about what really happened before I left. Then I would never get to where I was going.

He paused for a second, "… A blue light?"

"Yes.." my head hung low as I slowly nodded.

"aaaaand… it told you to come here?"

"Yes.."

There was no reaction from him for a minute or two until I heard him starting to laugh. "You mean to tell me a strange blue light _told _you to come here? I'm sorry but it's kinda hard to believe!"

I was starting to become furious, even though I should have seen it coming, "What?! I'm telling you the truth!" I growled at him.

"Ok, Ok! We'll just go ask Hokuto then!"

_Oh great… the dog…._ I rolled my eyes. "Fine lets go!" and I stomped away.

We walked into the village, it looked like it had been attacked a while ago because several houses were falling apart, half gone, or there was nothing left but something from inside of it…

"Why are you in this village!? There is nothing left!" a voiced yelled.

I was surprised at first but then I remembered the voice and crossed my arms, "I've came to.. _ask…_you a question…" I smirked, "…Hokuto."

Suddenly, a small white dog jumped off of a deck from an abandoned house and landed right in front of us, the only thing it had was a black headband. "Hyoma! Why did you bring her here! You know people are not supposed to come!"

"Don't be so harsh ,Hokuto." Hyoma answered while putting his arms behind his head. "This is Sadie. Sadie, this is Hokuto. He is also one of Ginga's childhood friends."

"Yes now why are you here?" Hokuto directed his attention towards me.

I was about to answer when the blue light appeared once again. It went past Hokuto, down the small village, and went through a gigantic gate, where it then went up the mountain the gate must have been protecting. "Oh no you don't!" Hokuto must have seen me staring at the mountain because he yelled at me and stepped in front of me so that he was actually standing right on the blue trail, though he didn't know that. "You are not allowed to go past that gate!" he growled.

"But-"

"I said no! You are _definitely _**not **going up there! Only a chosen few are allowed, and you are not one of them!"

"Hey Hokuto, can I talk to you for a second?" Hyoma asked the small dog before he quickly glanced at me.

"Fine. _You, _stay here!" He barked.

The two walked towards the a house and stood on the deck. Hokuto's back was to me and Hyoma was facing him, so that I could see his face. I might have been imagining it but I could have sworn I saw Hyoma give me the slightest nod. He glanced over at the gate and then back at me.

I was shocked, _Did he….just run interference for me? _I thought as I slowly slipped away and once I was far enough from them I sprinted towards the gate, _He must have believed me from the beginning!,_ I smiled to myself, _Thank you, Hyoma!_

I slowly stepped up to the huge gate. It was marked with tons and tons of scratches and dents. "How am I supposed to open this thing?" I whispered to myself.

"I'll take care of that." it was the blue light again. A blue aura looked like it exploded from somewhere up in the mountain. It ran down the mountain side and hit the gate, making it slightly creak as it every so slightly left it ajar.

"Thank you!" I whispered again, not knowing how in the world it did that.

"Go quickly, Hyoma won't be able to keep Hokuto away long. I'm in the middle off the mountain, but do not worry. I can still lead the way."

"Alright." I nodded and ran into the gate, towards the mountain. "I'm coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm…so…HUNGRY!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Its not like anyone could hear me anyways, I was still following the blue light up the mountain and I was pretty sure that the temperature had dropped slightly since I started. My stomach growled and I wrapped my arms around my waist, "Shut up, would ya! I know I'm hungry!"

***Ginga's POV***

My father and I slept in the forest for the last couple of hours in the night after we had gotten off of the train. It reminded me of when Dad, Hokuto and I use to go out into the woods near Koma and sleep outside for the night, it was tons of fun! After we woke up, we started making our way towards our home.

"Do you think she's alright, dad?" I turned to him and asked while walking.

"hmm…Yes. If Sadie is a friend of yours, Ginga, I'm sure she's fine." He answered, calm, like usual.

Before we knew it, we were at Koma Village. I was expecting it to be quite but when we got closer and I could hear Hyoma and Hokuto.

"I can't believe she actually got up there…"

"Sorry, Hokuto."

"What are you saying sorry for? It wasn't technically your fault."

"Well…"

There was a pause for a second.

"WHAT!?"

We walked up to the two as they were yelling. "Hey! Hyoma! Hokuto!" I called out to them.

"Huh? Oh, Hey there Ginga!" Hyoma said as he walked up to us with Hokuto right behind him. "It's been a while you guys!"

"Ginga! Ryo!" Hokuto ran up past Hyoma and dad bent down on one knee so that when the dog reached us he jumped slightly so that his two front paws were on dad while he scratched behind his ear. The dog's favorite place to be scratched. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" The dog asked happily as he pulled away.

"So what are you two doing here?" Hyoma asked.

"We were looking for my friend, Sadie"

Hokuto growled, "Yea.. She's here."

"REALLY?! Is she alright? Where is she?" I probably would have asked another question but dad stepped in.

"Alright, alright, Ginga. No need to get overly excited. At least we now know she's here."

"Well actually, you guys just missed her." Hyoma said, his head low.

We both gasped, "What do you mean we just missed her?" I yelled.

Hokuto looked up at Hyoma, who had a guilty look on his face.

"What happened?" Father asked.

Hyoma and Hokuto took turns explaining what happened.

"Sorry you guys. I kinda distracted Hokuto so she could get past, I thought she was telling the truth." Hyoma added at the end.

"Well, we don't know what's the truth or what's not, but there has to be a reason why she came here. There's not even anything left. L-Drago was stolen by Ryuuga 3 years ago, there is no one left in the village but you two… and the "secret" scroll that's at the top of the mountain isn't really a secret." Dad explained, but he ran his hand through his hair saying the last sentence.

"So.. Then what's here?" I asked.

"Nothing really.. Unless, maybe there _is _something else?" Hokuto wondered.

"Well, either way, we are going to have to go get her! She's gunna need our help!" I told Dad.

"Help?" Hokuto gave me a strange look.

"Yes. There is no way Sadie is going through all of this to hurt someone. There is definitely a good reason why she came here, I know it!" I grabbed the sleeve to my dad's suit and pulled him forwards. "We got to go _now! _before something does happen!"

"Ok! I'm coming! And you can let go of my sleeve, by the way." Dad said flatly.

I said sorry and then we told our old friends that we would be back by night. We stepped up to the gate and, noticing it was slightly open still, walked through and then started making our way up.

*** Sadie's POV* **

It was snowing now and it wasn't fun this time. I wasn't wearing anything over my short sleeved jacket and my jeans like I usually would. It became more and more cold the higher and deeper I went into the mountain. I was shivering and kept my jacket and arms crossed over my stomach trying to keep all the warmth I had left in me.

"Just hang on a little bit longer" the light "spoke".

I would have responded but I was to tired and hungry to. I just wanted to be home again. I was starting to drift off into a daydream when I looked behind me. _What the… _I didn't have time to finish my thought though because I got a sharp pain in my ankle, it felt like someone had stabbed it and it was ripped open. I dropped down to one knee and was about to lift up the bottom of my pants to look, when I thought the bottom to this leg was wet. _No duh its wet, I'm walking in the snow! _but when I pulled it up it just wasn't wet from the snow. It had gotten so cold that my cut had actually re-opened and was bleeding. _So that's what…_ I looked behind me again, I could see the small trail of crimson blood that must have been left by _this._

I stood up again and another wave of pain shot through my ankle. I staggered slightly but eventually was able to limp my way to a small cave that the light led me to.

"This is it. Go in." the blue light told me.

I slowly walked in, still leaving the bloody trail from ankle behind me. The first thing I noticed was that there was something edged into the wall on the other side of the cave, the bright blue light was attached to it.

"I-Is that…" I stuttered. I walked forward until I was standing right in front of it. I had to lean in to see what it was because I'd lost so much blood and was so hungry that my vision was starting to become blurry. But when I did , I finally saw what had dragged me all the way here, to Koma Village…

A beyblade.

I just looked at it. "Y-you mean t-to t-tell me…"

"Yes, a beyblade had come to get you."

"B-but…" I was to tired and hungry to think or argue with it.

" I have finally rested my wings. I disappeared after my last win with my partner Ginga against the evil beyblade, L-Drago, so I could do just that. But I am fully healed now and needed a new partner. Like I said before, I have of to know clue why I had chosen you, I just did. I'm sorry I put you through all of this but you'll see someday why." The beyblade said.

_Its last win with Ginga against L-Drago…? _I then gasped. "P-Pegasus?"

Upon hearing its name, It became surrounded with a light blue aura. I reached out and touched it and just for a second it felt like I was actually with it. With _Pegasus!_ I grabbed the bey and pulled it out of the wall with all the strength I had left. When it came out I stumbled backwards I landed on the ground. I examined the new beyblade I was now holding in my hand. It looked almost like it had before, but the blue color of Energy Ring, Spin Track, and Performance Tip was mixed in with light blue so that the bey almost looked tie-dye. I gave myself a weak smile. The last thing I remember after putting the beyblade in my jean's pocket, was blacking out.

***Ryo's POV***

We followed Sadie's footsteps all the way up the mountain, which was difficult since when we reached the snow it had started to fill in.

"Come on, Dad! We gotta get moving before we lose her trail!" My son yelled back to me as he started running through the snow.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, Ginga!" I called back and he was about to respond but he wasn't paying attention and he tripped and fell face first into the snow. I walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up again. He wiped the snow off his face before responding,

"Ugh… Thanks, dad."

I nodded and looked ahead of us out into the blizzard and I thought I saw something lying in the snow. "Hey Ginga, do you see that?" I asked him.

"Where?"

I pointed ahead, "Out there, that small thing in the snow." I walked forwards to see what it was while Ginga slowly made his way behind me, he probably had snow in his shirt. I bent down to pick up what was lying there but my hand stopped mid-way as I quickly realized it wasn't actually _lying _there, it was stained there.

"Well what is it Dad?" Ginga came up from behind me and asked but I stood up and turned my head to him.

"Ginga…"

"What?…" he gasped when he looked down at my feet. There was a trail of dark blood going all the way up. Ginga's face had turned pale and he looked at me. "B-but…"

"We need to hurry, Ginga. I don't know how much time is left." I told him. He just nodded his head and we both started running as fast as we could in this snow, following the trail.

When we reached the end, the trail had taken us to a cave._ Wow… I didn't even know this was here! _I thought as I looked around until Ginga ran forwards.

"Dad!" He called, horror on his face.

When I looked over there was a girl laying on the ground unconscious. She was pale and it looked like the bottom to one side of her pants were drenched in blood.

I gasped and ran over when I realized that it _was Sadie lying on the ground. _

"_Sadie? Sadie! Hey come on!" Ginga started shaking her shoulder, to no avail. "Dad.." He looked over at me and seeing the look on his face almost made my heart shatter._

"_Don't think like that, Ginga! We can make it down the mountain in time!" I bent down and picked up my son's friend's limp body. "Don't worry…" I looked down at him and said as he rose to his feet. He rubbed his face with his hand as we quickly made our way down the mountain, both of us telling ourselves she would be alright._


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in an unknown room. My ankle was wrapped up several times around it, but I could still see faint dark marks on it. I though I was too weak to sit up but I tried anyways. When I tried, a wave of pain shot through my ankle and up my leg and I groaned then bit my lip. He must have been standing right outside the room because Ginga quietly opened the door and peeked through . Once he saw that I was awake a bright smile came on his face and then he turned away. When he came back everyone burst in at once.

"Sadie!" Kenta yelled as he ran in and to the edge o f the bed, staring up at me with big brown eyes.

"We were worried about you!" Madoka added.

I tried to speak but my voice was rough, "How did you guys know I was here?"

"Ginga and Hyoma called to tell us you were here so we all came running!" Madoka answered.

I looked across the room at everyone, at Kenta and Madoka, then at Tsubasa and Hikaru, and then Ginga. "Then how did _you _know I was here?" I asked the red head.

Ginga answered with a crooked grin on his face, "Just a lucky guess!"

I looked down at my ankle and then over at the window next to my bed. _When are they just gunna ask? It's killing me! Literally! _

"So…" I heard Hikaru start.

"About what you said, Sadie… W-what did you mean?" Kenta asked.

I sighed deeply, "Well… I'm sorry for springing it on you so suddenly… and just so you know, I'm still a kid, not some alien."

"So, what you're saying is, you were at your world, then came to ours?" Madoka asked once I was finished.

"Not on purpose. I don't know why I'm here."

"You said you weren't alien, right? Then what are you?" Ginga questioned me while everyone gave him a cold stare. "What? I just wanted to know…"

I closed my eyes as I saw Ryo walk in, "I am still a human. Still just a kid. I have and don't have the same things as everyone else. I have blood, and organs, and two arms, hands, legs, feet, eyes and ears. I have a brain, and thoughts, and skin, and a heart. I don't have super powers. I cant fly, or become invisible, or have super strength. I'm just like you guys. I'm just a person, nothing special, we just come from two different places." I opened my eyes and looked around the room at everyone, "Two, _very _different places."

Kenta placed his elbows on my bed, "So what's it like in your world, huh? Tell us!"

I was about to say something when my stomach growled extremely loud, Everyone laughed and I blushed.

"It doesn't surprise me that you're hungry, I'm sure you hadn't eaten anything yesterday! I actually had just come in to tell everyone that lunch was done." Ryo said.

Everyone cheered in response. "I'll be right back with yours, alright?" Hikaru said as she turned to leave with everyone else.

"Wait!" I called out to her, "Can't I just come?"

"But Sadie, you shouldn't be getting up yet."

"I know but I don't want to be waited on! Besides, I think I need some time to explain." I swung my feet out and placed my good foot on the floor, careful to keep my other one just an inch above it.

"Well, as long as you want to.." Hikaru sighed and watched as I put one arm around Ginga and the other arm around Tsubasa. They helped me out of my room and finally to a table where Hyoma was setting out bowls.

"So what did you make?" I asked as I sat down with everyone else.

"Well since I figured that everyone was cold, we made noodle soup!" Hyoma smiled.

"Yes! I love noodle soup!" I accidentally let slip out.

"Good! There's tons of it!" He said and handed me a bowl with some in it.

Once everyone had their bowl we all started eating. Ginga and I scoffed down our food almost immediately and we both had another, though Ginga had to get me mine. "So Sadie can you tell us now?" Kenta asked.

"Hmm?" I swallowed a mouthful and then spoke again, "Oh, yeah sure. What did you want to know about it?"

"Well… I don't know, just tell us something!"

"Ok, um.." I thought for a second, wondering what I should and shouldn't say but then Ginga spoke.

"Hey! Do a lot of people beyblade?!"

"… We don't have real beyblades…"

Everyone gasped and Ginga dropped his spoon back into the bowl. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE BEYBLADES?!" He yelled while he stood and slammed his hands against the table.

"I mean: we don't have real beyblades. I wish we did, but we don't." I replied.

"How can you live without a beyblade? It's the best thing in the world!" Kenta too yelled and then everyone was shouting, except for Ryo and Hokuto, who was on the floor.

Ryo tried calming everyone down, "Alright kids, alright! You need to be quite so Sadie can explain! She can't when you're all yelling over one another!"

Ginga sat back down, "Ok! We're quite! Explain!"

I rolled my eyes, "ok! Listen, believe it or not but I live on Earth too, it's just a different Earth. Everything on it is almost the same as your's! They both have all the same countries and continents, _but _your's has beyblade and mine doesn't."

"There are two Earths?" Madoka said confused.

"One in mine, one in yours. Its pretty much the same place but different people." I explained.

"Different people? What kind of people?" Tsubasa asked me.

"Well, they are still people just…" I paused. "I guess you could say, different personalities?"

"Well what do they act like? You don't seem that different." Hyoma added.

_Oh jeez… here we go. Let the questions begin! _"Well ya see, my world is a lot more _harsh _then your's."

Now everyone was confused, "Harsh? How so?" Ryo asked.

"It's very…. Violent."

"Well what happened?" Madoka said while putting her bowl in the sink.

I sighed and tried thinking of something I could tell them that wasn't _too _violent and they could understand. "Ok. You guys and everyone else in this world solves all their problems with a simple solution. A beybattle. A lot of people in my world _"solve" _problems with fighting or war, sadly."

"A war? What good would that do?" Hokuto chimed in.

"That's the thing, It doesn't do any good. All it does is hurt people, and then in return those people fight back hurting more people." I rested my head on my one hand.

"If you don't have beyblades, what do you fight with?" Tsubasa asked, getting more food.

"What we fight with? We've used some pretty bad things. Guns, bombs, airplanes, ships, tanks, and when it was just two people fighting, small guns, knives, and even our own fists sometimes." I looked at my other hand and made it into a fist, making it turn white, before I let it drop to the table.

"I wouldn't want to be there…" Ginga said as he stared into his empty bow.

I coughed to try to get someone to talk, it had gone silent. "Umm… so yeah. Different places. That's all you guys need to know for now. Oh, I forgot to ask, how long was I out?"

Ryo answered, "When Ginga and I found you up on the mountain you were already unconscious so we don't know how long you were out then but you were out while we got you back down, to Hyoma and Hokuto's home, and then all night. You also missed breakfast, so maybe about…" he crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking, "at least six-teen hours at most."

I gasped, "Six-teen?! Man, talk about a deep sleep."

"Yes. At first we weren't sure if you were going to wake up!" Ginga said, "So why did you come to Koma Village and to the mountain anyways, Sadie?"

I reminded them of the blue light. I told them how it had "talked" to me and how it had led me to the mountain. "I was somehow able to climb that mountain without freezing, and in the middle, was this." I slowly took the new Storm Pegasus out of my pocket and showed everyone.

Ginga jumped out of his seat and sprinted around he table to look at it, "Pegasus?! I-its Storm Pegasus! But how…!?" He rambled on.

"It seems that Pegasus _has_ rested its wings. It was in a tough battle against the dark power, but now, it wants to soar in battle once again. Pegasus called Sadie so that it could spread its new wings and fly. I'm sure with its new partner, it will be able to do just that, just like it did three years ago." Ryo smiled.

"I can't believe Pegasus is back!" Madoka pulled out her laptop, "It's in perfect condition! And look, it's a different color!" Ginga and Kenta leaned over the mechanic's shoulder to look at the screen, "It's the same as the old one but who knows! Every bey is different with a different owner, you will just have to unlock its secrets!"

"Don't worry about it! I plan on doing just that." I said as I looked at Pegasus and smiled who in return seemed to be shining from the light in the room. "This is gunna be great! I cant wait till I can go use it! Wait…When am I going to be able to use it?!" I yelled and everyone laughed. "I'm serious!"


	9. Chapter 9

After a while, I finally convinced everyone that I would be alright and didn't need any help getting around, though I still usually leaned against the wall to keep some of the pressure of my ankle. Ryo and Hikaru had to go back to the WBBA due to the fact that they had missed two or three days and the other workers weren't all that happy about it that they couldn't explain why.

"So, what now?" I asked everyone who was still there. We were sitting outside by the small stream in front of the hill to the house.

Tsubasa picked up a small flat rock ,which he threw, and it skipped across the water twice and landed in the grass on the other side. "I kind of like just sitting here." He said as Kenta was looking at him, trying to copy what he just did.

Ginga was lying in the grass with his hands behind his head and Hokuto lying at his feet, "It does get a bit boring after awhile."

"We could always go down by the bigger river and play Bey Crossing." Hyoma suggested. He was standing on a huge rock next to the water.

Kenta jumped up at the suggestion, "Yes! I didn't get to play last time I was here! Lets go do that!"

"Is everyone alright with this?" Hyoma asked. Everyone nodded and said yes while standing up. "Alright, this way everyone!" and Hyoma led us to the river. On the way, I picked up a smaller branch and used it as a cane. _Man, I feel like an old man, _I thought.

Once there, Kenta was the first to go. Ginga helped him get the right angle and he shot saggitario across the rocks in the river. It landed on the other side without going into the water and Kenta cheered. "Thanks Ginga!"

Everyone took turns shooting across, except for Madoka and I, and had to go diving for there beys at least once. "This is more difficult then I remember!" Ginga crawled out of the water and sat on the ground exhausted.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun!" Hyoma agreed.

While everyone was having a great time here, we didn't know what was happening back with Ryo and Hikaru.

*** at WBBA with Hikaru and Ryo***

"I wish we could have stayed there.." Hikaru sighed and was doing a ton of paper work.

"Me too, but we have work to do here, and it's our responsibility to do it." Ryo said, going through his own stack of work.

Hikaru talked back without looking up, "Director, why do you think Sadie was brought here?"

He thought for a second, also without looking up, "I'm not sure why, I don't even see how it's possible, to be honest." He was pausing every few seconds while talking to write something down. "But there is something I've been thinking about."

"Thinking about what?"

"Sadie said she came from harsh world and by the one way she explained it, it did. Her world sounds like it's filled with war. How do people live like that?" He looked out the window behind him for a second, "Sure, we've had our share of fights, but I just have a feeling that hers our worse. Know what I mean?"

Hikaru looked at him "I.. I'm not sure I do."

He turned back to his work, "Why would one need all of those things? Guns and bombs? Isn't it a bit over the top? I mean, what are they trying to do? Kill each other?"

"I-" She started, but something smashed through the window, sending glass on the ground and on him. It just barely missed Ryo's face and it hit the wall. Hikaru gave out a small scream as it did and Ryo gasped and jumped back, startled. The two stared at the arrow now in the wall.

Hikaru, hesitantly, stood and ran over to the man, "A-are you ok director?"

He snapped out of his gaze and brushed some of the glass off him before also standing, "Yes. Are you alright Hikaru?"

"Yea, I'm fine" she looked over at the arrow, "But.."

Ryo carefully stepped around the glass and his desk and walked over to wall. He looked up at the arrow before taking it off so he could look at it. Hikaru came up next to him. There was a small slip of paper tied around the middle with a string. He untied it and unraveled the crumpled up paper, staring at the words on it, and the color in his face drained.

"What does it say?" Hikaru asked him.

He didn't say anything, he just turned the paper towards her. It read:

_**"I know you know where she is, and I intend on finding out. No matter what I have to do, I will get one of you two or one of her friends to tell. You people better watch out for yourselves."**_

Hikaru gasped and put her hands up to her face, "Oh my gosh… Director… Do they mean.."

Ryo stared off towards the cracked window and gulped, "They mean Sadie…"

***Koma Village, dinner time***

"Man! I'm still soaked!" Kenta said, trying to shake the water out of his shorts.

"Yeah, me too, and I only fell in once." Tsubasa walked into the house and also tried get the water out of his clothes.

"I'll start making supper right away!" Hyoma announced.

"Oh, I'll help!" Madoka added and the two walked into the kitchen with Hokuto behind them while the others and I sat down at the table.

"Well that was fun, like always! Hey Sadie, when you're better, we are having a battle! Pegasus versus Pegasus!" Ginga told me.

"Whatever you say Ginga!" I smiled.

Madoka's laptop was closed but it started beeping. It was in the living room where she placed it when we walked in.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can call back later." Ginga rolled his eyes, but then a few seconds after the laptop stop beeping it started up again.

"It must be important. I think we should answer it." I got up and hopped into the room, picked it up and brought it back to table. I sat down in-between Ginga and Kenta and opened it.

"My dad's calling? Jeez, he only left earlier today." but he clicked the button anyways. His dad and Hikaru appeared on the screen. Both of them appeared to be worried. "Oh thank goodness, you answered." Ryo sighed in relief.

"Well hi to you too, dad." Ginga flatly said, "Anyways, what was so important?"

Hikaru stepped to the side, revealing a smashed glass window behind them, the glass all over the ground.

"Whoa , what happened?" I asked.

"This." Ryo held up an arrow in his hand. "It smashed through the window, and… I'm afraid the message it delivers isn't good…"

"Someone sent an arrow flying through the window?! Are you guys alright?!" His son asked frantically.

"Yes, Ginga. We're both alright, but we called to make sure you kids were safe."

"To make sure we were safe? Why, what did the note say?" Kenta asked. By now Tsubasa was leaning over Kenta's shoulder.

He held the note up to the camera, close enough that we could read the whole thing. "I'm afraid that someone… is looking for you, Sadie. And that they will go through anyone of us to find you."

I felt my heart racing, "You mean- someone- they- me- " I was taking huge gasps in-between words, trying to calm myself, but it wasn't working. "But- I- I DON'T WANT THEM TO FIND ME!" I screamed and jumped out of my chair. I crouched down next to my chair and sat there. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! _

"What?! Who's looking for Sadie?!" Ginga looked down at me but asked his father.

"We don't know, we have no idea who this guy is or what he wants but we can't take any chances. We need everyone to come here."

"To come to the WBBA? Why? Isn't that kind of pointless if this guy is trying to find us? He won't know we are here if we stay here." Tsubasa asked.

"If this guy can track Hikaru and I down, he can track you kids as well, and we can't take that chance of one of you getting hurt. So at least if you are here, you'll be protected." Ryo answered.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Kenta tapped my shoulder, "Sadie, are you alright?"

I looked up at him. My eyes were watering and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Sadie…" The kid looked down at me sadly but then I heard Ryo speak, "Sadie? Are you listening? You are going to be fine, alright? I promise! No need to become all worried, you leave that to us! OK?"

I wiped my eyes with my arm and stood. I turned around and nodded as a yes.

"Good! You should go explain to Hyoma, Madoka, and Hokuto what's going on, make sure they come too alright? You should leave as soon as possible. Just… Please be careful you guys." and Ryo signed off. The four of us just stayed there until Tsubasa moved towards the kitchen, "I'll go tell them."

I sat back down and stared at a mark in the table, unable to think of anything else but what could happen on our way there. I placed my head in my hands and closed my eyes. _Will everything really be ok?_


	10. Chapter 10

"This has all turned out to be something pretty serious." Madoka said depressingly. We were preparing to leave. Hyoma and Madoka had made sandwiches for dinner so we could start moving right away.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Hokuto asked everyone. There was a series of yeses for an answer. "Then I guess we should be on our way." and with that Hokuto turned around and started leading the way while we followed him onto a path in the forest. I was eating my turkey and cheese sandwich but I stopped after the first half of it. I was too worried to eat! Some guy was looking for us, and they didn't even know what he was planning to do! It made me sick to my stomach with anxiety.

"Sadie? Are you ok?" I turned and saw Kenta was staring at me.

"Hmm? Uh, yea I'm fine." I told him.

He looked at me doubtfully, "Come on, Sadie. I know something's bugging you. What is it?"

"Someone's trying to get us!" I snapped. "That's not a good thing!"

Kenta winced in response to my shout. "I know but- I just- I thought maybe-"

I apologized for startling him, "It's just… it scares me, ya know? I mean, what does this guy want? All I can think of are all of the horrible outcomes for this."

"Well my dad said we would all be safe back at the WBBA and what are the chances of something happening from here to there? Its not like he knows where we are yet." Ginga joined the conversation. He had finished his sandwich a while ago.

"Don't jinx us, Ginga!" Madoka scolded him.

"Sorry!" He took a step away from her to avoid her reach just in case.

A little while later, we came to the train station that would take us to Metal Bey City. "When does the next train leave?" Hyoma asked Tsubasa, who was looking at a sign on the wall listing all the times for the trains.

"It seems like it'll only be about 5 minutes before it arrives in the station." He answered him, "That won't take too long."

"Lets go sit down for a few minutes and wait then." Hokuto suggested.

We all sat in silence until the train pulled in, then I was the first to stand, "Yes! Train's here!" I told them, determined to get out of the open. We stepped onto the train and took seats. I sat next to Kenta, Madoka and Ginga sat behind us with Hokuto on their laps, petting him, and Hyoma and Tsubasa sat across the isle next to us.

Everyone gradually fell asleep after a while, except for me that is. I didn't feel comfortable knowing that someone could be watching us right now so I was staring out the train window into the dark sky. _How did all of this happen? _I wondered. _I've got everyone mixed up in all this! Now we're all in trouble. _

A voice came over a speaker in the train, "Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Metal Bey City shortly."

I gently shook Kenta's shoulder to wake him up, "Kenta. Hey, come on. It's time to get off. We're here."

He opened his eyes slowly, "Huh..?"

"We're here."

He groggily turned around in his seat and poked Ginga in the shoulder, who, to our surprise, snapped awake instantly. Ginga then leaned over and smacked Hyoma in the arm, who jumped awake. Due to him jumping, he woke Tsubasa up as well. "Hyoma, we're here."

Kenta reached out and tugged on her jacket. Madoka woke Hokuto up after that. "There, everyone's awake!" Ginga smiled.

"Well… that was interesting to watch.." I murmured under my breath as we got up and stepped off the train.

Ginga led the way through the rest of the city until we were standing in front of a huge building. "This is it!"

We spotted Hikaru near the entrance to the building, she greeted us and guided us up to one of the top floors where she said Ginga's father was waiting.

"So everyone made it here all right?" Hikaru asked us.

"Yes, we're all fine." Tsubasa answered as Hikaru stopped in front of the door and let us all in. In the other side of the room someone was taking out a broken window and another man was at a desk, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Director?" Hikaru said towards Ryo.

Ryo opened his eyes and looked up, "Hmm? Oh, you guys made it here in one piece!" He smiled and stood up.

"Don't know how…" I whispered.

"Did you kids have any trouble?" Ryo asked and walked over to us.

"Nope! We're all fine!" Kenta told him, but then smirked and said, "Sadie was scared though."

I wasn't paying attention and jumped at the mention of my name. "Hey!" I growled at him but he only laughed.

"So what now, dad?" Ginga asked.

His father thought a second for an answer, "Well Hikaru and I need to get back to work, so I suppose you guys can go explore the building-"

"Alright! Let-" Ginga interrupted and was about to shout until Ryo interrupted him back.

"But! No going outside, and no roof!"

"Ok, Ok! We got it! No outside, no roof! Let's go you guys! Follow me!" and then he ran out, Ryo shaking his head behind us, "Always such an energetic kid…" he sighed. We all heard a crash come from down the hall, "…And reckless too."

"Well he is your son, Ryo, he's just like you!" Hokuto barked and everyone laughed as Ryo blushed but went back to work, along with Hikaru.

"Might as well go see what he did." Hyoma sighed and we all walked out of the room. Once out we saw that Ginga was lying in the middle of the hall right next to a fallen over janitor cart.

I sighed and walked over, "Hey Ginga, are you ok?"

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, "Yea… I'm good"

"So what did you do this time?"

"I turned around to see if you guys were following but then I hit this," and he pointed at the cart with his thumb, "someone was pushing it but… I don't see him."

We looked around and down the hall, "Are you sure you didn't just run into it on your own?" I asked him.

"Positive!" He stood up. "It was a guy and he had black hair that covered half his face, he looked pretty strange if you ask me." and he grabbed a hold of a side of the cart.

I just shrugged, "Oh well, so what were you going to show us?" and then I grabbed the other side to the cart and helped him pull it back up.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, "Everyone follow! And for real this time!" and Ginga turned around began walking down the hall as we slowly followed behind him, wondering where he was leading us.

A couple minutes later the seven of us were standing in front of a huge door, "Ok! Stop number one!" Ginga announced as he pushed open the doors, revealing a stadium. "Underground bey stadium!"

"Whoa… there's an underground stadium? How did they even fit this down here?" Madoka questioned.

"I don't know but it's great! Now we can battle without going outside!" he beamed.

"… is anyone else hungry?" Kenta asked out of nowhere.

"I AM!" Ginga shouted and waved his hand in the air excitedly. "I think the cafeteria is this way!" Ginga then lead us down another hallway or two, a flight of stairs, and then across the hall until we reached it. It was completely empty of people.

"Alright, it's empty! Let's go look for food!" Kenta shouted as he and Ginga sprinted forwards towards the back with Tsubasa and Hyoma following behind, but not running.

Madoka rolled her eyes, "Boys… you're not hungry, are you Sadie?"

"No, I'm good. I'm too nervous to eat anymore."

"Nervous?" she gave me a strange look, "You mean because of this guy?"

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Well, you have Pegasus and that new launcher I gave you, right? Pegasus could protect you if something were to happen, and I'm sure we would all be there too! So no need to worry!"

I took Pegasus out and looked at it, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She was still staring at me and I think was about to say something else when a huge crash came from somewhere in the kitchen followed by a shout. We looked at each other for a second, our faces pale, and I pulled out my launcher and put Pegasus in but then we saw three of the boys sprinting out from behind. Kenta, Tsubasa, and Hyoma.

"Sadie! Madoka! Go!" Tsubasa yelled to us.

As they stopped in front of us there was another bang.

"Where's Ginga?!" Madoka cried.

"He's holding him back! Come on, we need to go!" Kenta told her and then, grabbing Madoka's wrist , we ran out. I was barely keeping up with everyone though because of my ankle.

"What happened and where are we going?!" I yelled over to Hyoma as we went down the hall, still hearing the faint sounds of clashing behind us.

"Some guy's bey smashed through the window and started attacking us! It was really powerful! Ginga said we had to get out and we told him that we could help but he said that he could take care of him on his own. He said he'd meet up with us in a few minutes!" Hyoma explained to Madoka and I.

"But- but what if it's him?!" I asked.

"What? Who?" He asked back confused.

"What if it's _HIM?!_ The guy who is trying to get us!? We need to go help him!" and I stopped "running" suddenly and started to turn around when Kenta grabbed the back of my jacket.

"Sadie, stop! Ginga can take him! Besides, he's not going after us! He's mainly going after you!"

I stopped at the last sentence, "But.."

"Come on, Sadie! We need to go!" and I turned forwards again.

We rushed upstairs and to where Ryo and Hikaru were still doing work, bursting through the doors and closing them behind us.

Ryo spun around and looked up as soon as he heard the doors slam. "What happened?!"

"Someone attacked us in the kitchen!" Hokuto panted.

"Someone attacked you?! Where's Ginga?!"

"He said he was holding him off!" Hyoma told him.

Ryo paced in front of his desk for a second before he walked around it and took something from out of a drawer, though we couldn't see what it was. "Hikaru, make sure none of them try to leave." he told her.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he walked past me.

"I'll be back." and then he shut the doors behind him. We all just stared at each other until we all looked over at Hikaru at the same time, as if asking what he was doing but she just shrugged.

I slumped over into a chair and put my head in my hands, _Don't be too reckless you guys..._


	11. Chapter 11

***Ryo's POV***

_What has my son gotten himself into this time?_

I left the others in the room with Hikaru as I ran down the steps, sometimes skipping a step as I went. There were several huge crashes as I arrived on the same floor as the kitchen. I crept around the corner and found that Ginga was fighting some lone bey; I was unable to find the owner to it. The bey had a red Energy Ring and a black Fusion Wheel. This strange bey was obviously an attack type by the way it moved so quickly and fiercely.

"Hang in there, Pegasus!" Ginga called out.

The two beys collided, a strange pulse surrounding them as they hit. This pulse hit Ginga and sent him to the ground as Pegasus was sent back with him, its rotation slowing.

This made me step out into the large room and yell to him, "Ginga! Throw me your launcher!"

He looked over at me, astonished, "Dad? What? Why?"

"Just throw it!"

He stumbled getting up but took his launcher out of his belt on his waist and over handed it to me from across the cafeteria, which I caught one handed, and put my Burn Fireblaze in it. I aimed at the black and red bey,"Go! Burn Fireblaze!" and pulled the string. Fireblaze connected with the bey and the force sent it flying into the wall behind it. I ran over and stood next to my son, handing him his launcher. Both of us waiting for the bey to retaliate. However, it instead stayed in one place.

Ginga leaned over, without taking his eyes off the black beyblade, and whispered, "Dad, What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I battle too?" I smirked but he just shook his head and put a hand to his forhead. I gave a small laugh, "Sorry, I had to come and make sure you were alright."

The teen looked in front of us at his Pegasus. The small blue bey was hardly spinning and now that I was closer to Ginga, I realized he was exhausted. Panting, he was taking in deep breaths. I placed a hand on his shoulder, still whispering, "When I say, we're going to run out and upstairs..."

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"Fireblaze!" I called. My beyblade ran past me and ran up a half broken chair, making it soar into the air, just barely under the ceiling. "Burning Fire Strike!" Phoenix appeared as I said the special move and it soared down, crashing onto the still beyblade's facebolt. The attack created a puff of smoke, which I planned to use as our cover up. In a quick whisper I told Ginga, "Now!" He was frozen at first until I grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards. He snapped out of his gaze and returned Pegasus as I did the same. Luckily, we both were able to run out before the smoke cleared.

"Dad... Thanks..." He said in between breaths and smiled at me as we sprinted up stairs. I just gave a smile back.

***?***

Great. Just great.

I was this close to finishing off the little brat, but_ NOOOOO_! That father of his had to come and ruin my chance! I knew I wouldn't be able to take the two of them, so I let them... "Escape". For now at least. I'm smart to have hidden somewhere while my small little buddy took the hits, though there is barely a scratch on it.

I stood on the roof of a different building, my coat fluttering behind me. This was my favorite place to be, it was cold and quite. A wonderful place to think. "It won't be too long now..."

***Sadie's POV***

I was relieved as Ginga and his father walked through the door and I'm sure I could feel everyone felt the same way for a minute.

"Oh thank ARCEUS!" I sighed in relief, not even realizing what I had just said.

Everyone looked at me strangely until Hikaru broke the awkward silence, "... Excuse me?"

"err... nothing... pretend I said nothing..." I then quickly tried getting back to being serious, "Well I'm glad to see you two ok! So what happened down there?" I asked the two red heads, both of them seemed to be tired, though Ginga looked worse.

"Dad helped me get away from that beyblade. It was super strong! Fireblaze created the distraction and we escaped." Ginga told everyone.

"Fireblaze? Oh! That's what you grabbed before you left!" Things were pulling together in Kenta's head.

"I thought you put Burn Fireblaze with the rest of your Phoenix stuff?" Hikaru asked and then yawned.

"I was going to but... I couldn't put my partner away. I just knew I would have to use it eventually." Ryo looked at the bey he held in his hands.

"So you kept your bey with you... but not your launcher?" Ginga face palmed(man, isn't his face red?).

"Well, I do have a launcher somewhere over in that drawer, but it was probably at the bottom and I didn't want to waste any time getting it." He walked over and sat in a chair, "but that is besides the point. This guy has found you already... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have told you kids to come here..."

"Oh come on, Ryo! We are still ok aren't we? And we got here safetly! I'm sure as long as we stick together everything will be alright in the end. I can tell!" I tried to give a few words of encouragement to the man, and perhaps anyone else who needed it. Including my own self.

"Sadie... I know you are right." Ryo smiled but then yawned, creating a chain reaction causing everyone else to yawn, but me.

"Well guys... I think it has been a pretty long day and it's really late. I think we should get some sleep." Hyoma suggested tiredly.

"Yes, you're right, Hyoma. I'm tired myself." Hokuto layed next to Ryo's chair, "can we just sleep in here tonight, Ryo?" And he looked up at him with huge doggy eyes.

Ryo gave in pretty easily, " I suppose so, though you guys are going to have to sleep on one of the chairs or floor tonight."

Everyone got in the spot they were going to sleep in, most of us taking the the floor except for Hikaru, who had fallen asleep before Ryo even finished talking, and Ryo, who was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk and arms behind his head. We all said good night before we turned out the lights, although the moon was shining light into the room. I'm pretty sure everyone had fallen asleep in five minutes except for me. After about half an hour, I sat up and looked around, surprised to find a non-sleeping adult turned in his chair staring up at the sky. I carefully and quietly walked over and stood next to him.

He still must have heard me though because he spoke first, "Can't fall asleep, kid?"

I shook my head, "Nope..."

"What's bothering you?" He asked me.

I just shrugged, "Just not tired I guess, what about you?"

Ryo gave me a shrug back, "Just thinking."

"Oh..." We sat\stood in silence for a minute until I spoke again, "Hey, Ryo?"

"Hm?"

"This may seem kinda random but... how did you get Burn Fireblaze in the first place?"

He looked over at me, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Umm... well I don't know. I was just wondering..." I then took a spot on the floor.

"I don't see why not. I got it a few years back, lucky that I did or I wouldn't have made it."

****Flashback****

He's been trapped between rocks for hours. The noise outside had finally lowered and he could no longer hear his son's cry. If it weren't for the mountain caving in, he still might have had a chance to take back the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago.

Ryo groaned as he tried once again to get out from underneath the huge rocks that had fallen on top of him, but he was weak after trying the first twenty times. Eventually, he gave up.

_Everyone... I'm sorry..._ The ex Pegasus wielder rested his head on the one arm that wasn't trapped with him. He stretched his arm out until he thought he felt his hand become warm. "Huh...?" When he lifted his head to find the source of the heat, he quickly closed his eyes when he saw something glowing in front of him. As he got use to this light, he gradually opened his eyes again. Standing in front of him was some fire-bird creature. The bird was a mixture of beautiful red, orange, and yellow feathers with the color of its eyes looking like gold. It gave out a cry and then disappeared into something small lying on the ground; an orange and silver beyblade.

"A b-beyblade? But how...?" Ryo asked himself but then shook his head, "That doesn't matter now. I just need to reach it and I can get out." The man reached out as far as he could, _come on... just... a little... further..._, The farther he reached out, the more it felt like something was going to tear inside of him. In one last effort, he pushed himself forward and was just able to put his fingers around it. He let a deep breath out and smiled to himself. "Burn Fireblaze, huh? Thanks for the help." Then with his other hand, he grabbed the launcher on his belt and somehow managed to pull his hand out from under the rocks. Due to this, though, he had cuts going up his arm, but he ignored them for the moment. He clicked the beyblade into the launcher, "Alright. Go! Burn Fireblaze!" Fireblaze flew forward and ricocheted off rocks until it came back around and smashed the rocks on top of him into pieces, freeing him, but Ryo was too weak to get up-

****flashback interrupted****

"Oh! And that's when Hokuto came and dragged you out!" I interrupted him during his story.

" Yes. Wait, how did you know that?" Ryo cast a gaze at me.

"...Ginga told me..." I lied, I would have face palmed but that would have given me away.

He raised an eyebrow at me but just nodded, "I think we should be trying to get some sleep. I'm actually quite surprised you don't even look tired. Do you ever sleep?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm a night owl!" I said cheerily as I stood, "but I guess you're right. I'm gunna go try to sleep." And with that, I stepped past the other kids and was standing in my spot again. "Hopefully I'll survive the night." I grinned and put my back up against the bottom of a chair and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up from my, surprisingly deep, sleep with a yawn. My hand stretched into  
the air as my other one covered my mouth.

"Finally! You're awake!" I heard Ginga complain, "You slept longer than I did!"

"And it takes a lot of skill to be able to do that." Madoka added.

I opened my eyes and looked over at them. Everyone was already awake, "Sorry, I like to sleep in. Haven't gotten the chance to do that much lately." I blushed.

"It's all right." Tsubasa looked up from the computer he was at, "We snuck some sandwiches from the kitchen earlier before you woke up. They're over there." He pointed over to the other side of the room where there was a box, and then he went back to the computer.

_Ugh… it's all the way over there? _I complained to myself as laziness returned, "Hey, Kenta!" I called to the kid, as he was the closest to the sandwiches, "Are those sandwiches in any type of bag or something?"

He nodded his head with a mouthful of his own sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed and answered back, "Yea, each is in a bag. Why?"

I felt the enthusiastic smile come across my face, "Throw me one!"

He tilted his head in confusion, "…Why?"

"Because I'm too lazy to get up! Please?" I pleaded.

"All you had to do was ask for one." Kenta said as he took a step forward with a sandwich, but I stopped him.

"Wait! _Throw it_! C'mon! Don't ruin the fun!" I noticed that everyone was looking at me strangely but I couldn't help but bringing a little bit of my world into theirs!

"Sadie-"

"I don't think she's going to stop." Hokuto sighed as he sat next to Hyoma.

Kenta rolled his eyes, "Fine, catch!" and he under handed it to me. The throw fell short, which I hoped would happen, and I knew it was going to hit the chair a foot in front of me so, with my ninja-like reflexes, I sprang forward and caught the sandwich mid-air. I landed on the chair and it tipped forward with me on it, making the sandwich and I land on the floor. Everyone paused and stared in shock as I lay there.

I shot my hand up in the air in victory, holding my turkey sandwich, "Caught it!" I cheered through my laughs, "And you didn't want to throw it!" I stood shaking and picked the chair up before bursting into another series of laughs.

"… Sadie, are you ok?" Hyoma asked while everyone was still staring.

I nodded as I hung my arms over the back of the chair, still trying to contain laughs. I had reminded I woke up from my, surprisingly deep, sleep with a yawn. My hand stretched into the air as my other one covered myself of several funny incidents that happened like this while I was with my friends.

"I think he means mind wise." Hikaru sighed, "Where did that just come from?"

I finally calmed down enough to speak clearly again, "Whoever knows? I don't even know about my own self sometimes!" I tapped my head. It was like I was with my friends from my world again, pulling the real self out of me! I probably wasn't setting a good example for my world, but I honestly didn't care, that is, until there was a crash from behind me as I heard the glass hit the ground. There were several screams and gasps come from around the room as something wizzed past all of us and I ducked for cover.

Everyone followed the direction of the object.

Tsubasa was holding on to the arms of his chair as he stared wordlessly at his computer screen, an arrow going straight through the middle of it.

"Oh my gosh…" I breathed out, not noticing I was holding my breath.

We all looked back and forth between the smashed window on one side of the room and the broken computer at the other. I stood up and walked over slowly to it, "Should I take it out?" I asked no one on particular.

There were several nods and Kenta joined me as I pulled it out of the electronic, bringing a bunch of wires with it. There was another slip of paper tied around the middle, like the one Ryo and Hikaru described before. I gulped and slowly opened it, reading silently as Kenta looked over my arm and read it too:

"_**You were easier to find then I had originally thought, Sadie. You are probably wondering why I'm looking for you, well, I'll make you a little deal. Battle me. If you win, I'll tell you and your idiot friends why I was there and then leave you all alone forever. But, if I win… well, let's just say you are coming with me. If you accept this, then I'll be waiting on a road on the outskirts of the city to the West. You have till 3:00pm."**_

I stood there and read it over and over, trying to make sense of it all.

"Sadie! You can't!" Kenta shouted, "You'd get hurt!"

"Sadie, what does it say?" Ginga asked. I handed him the note and his jaw dropped, "No way… A challenge?!" Since everyone seemed to be curious of what it said, Ginga read it out loud as I covered my white face.

_This can't be happening!, _I thought.

"I don't trust this guy." Tsubasa said, "There is no way to tell if he's telling the truth."

"But… I-I don't want this guy trying to get us!" I stuttered.

"But what if you lose? He's going to take you! And if this was the same guy as yesterday, and you never got a chance to practice with Pegasus, then you might not have a chance!" Madoka said worriedly.

"Everyone, you need to calm down. This is Sadie's decision." Ryo told everyone.

"So what are you going to do?" Hyoma asked.

I thought for a second_. If I don't go, this guy would keep coming after me and might end up getting me in the end anyways. If I do go, I have a chance of making him stay away for good. That is, if he's telling the truth._

I nodded my head slowly, "I'm going. What time is it?"

"It's only 11:00." Hokuto barked, "It gives you some time to practice."

Ginga stood, "I'm going to come help you!"

As well as Kenta, "Me too!"

And soon Hyoma,"I'll be coming as well."

Tsubasa said he would have come to help train me but he was looking for information in a cabinet, to see if they could figure out who this mysterious guy was. The three more experienced bladers led me down to the stadium where they planned to _try_ and teach me the basics.

"Alright, number one rule: You have to believe in yourself and in your bey till the very end! That's the blader spirit!" The red head shouted and it echoed off the walls.

"I understood that already." I told him.

"Good! Now let's see your launch, and we'll improve from there." Hyoma told me as I stood in front of the huge stadium and got Pegasus and my launcher out. I clicked Pegasus in and aimed at the stadium, _This isn't going to go well, _I told myself but then shook my head to get the thought out, _No! I have to believe in myself that i can do this! If I don't, then i really won't get better! _Looking straight out into the big dome, I yelled, "Let it rip!" and shot my bey out.

"Well, that was definitely better then when I first started!" Kenta smiled up at me, cheering me up a bit.

"But try to hold your launcher straighter when you launch, it's better for an attack type like Pegasus." Hyoma suggested. We were practicing launching and a few other basic things downstairs till 2:00 when we walked back up to say I was going.

"I guess it's time for me to go..." I mumbled.

"For _you_ to go? W_e'_re coming with you!" Madoka demanded as her, Ginga, Kenta, and Hyoma stood next to me.

"I want all of you to be careful. If something happens, you guys come back here right away, understand?" Ryo asked us and we all nodded, "Alright, good luck Sadie."

"Thanks. Ok, let's go." We said goodbye and we walked out of the building, coming to the edge of town in a matter of minutes.

"West of town... this must be it." Kenta whispered, as if he thought the guy who should be there shouldn't be hearing our conversations.

"Oh, so I see you've appeared after all." A metallic voice called out.

"Who are you?" I yelled. We were all standing on the road but we could not see my challenge.

"Who am I?" The voice said and I spotted a shadow leaning up against a nearby tree, which i guessed to be him, "My name is Kuroikaze, but I suggest you just call me Kuro. I hate my name."

"What do you want with me?" I asked the man.

Kuro stepped out of the shadows so we could see him. His black hair covered half his silver mask covered face, he wore a gray shirt with a long black coat that fell as far as his knees. His dark gray pants were ripped and his shoes were all black with the tongue of sneakers being white. Last, his black belt had silver chains going across it that must have held his bey around his waist. Let's just say he liked black and all colors related to it, "I believe I said I'd answer that question when you defeated me."

A sudden rush of uneasiness ran through me as I stepped forward, "Fine..."

"Sadie, you can do this!" I heard Ginga cheer me on behind me and I nodded in response.

Kuro pulled his black and red beyblade out from behind him just as quickly as I did mine and we clicked them into our launchers, "Are you ready, Pegasus wielder?" He taunted.

"Three!" We yelled at the same time. _I know i can do this._

"Two!" _Right?_

"One!" _I have too!_

"Let it _rip_!" and then both our beys were hitting the flat road in front of us.

My arm swung out in front of me as I called out my beyblade's name, "Pegasus!" and it rushed forwards and rammed into his... what was his bey even called anyways?

"I've never seen this beyblade before! You guys, look at this!" I already knew that Madoka had her laptop out and was inspecting the battle, "Kuro's bey isn't based off a constellation!"

"No, it's not. My bey is Beast Eclipse, a bey made just for me." The man smirked, "Show them your power, Beast!" Beast Eclipse pulled back and ran forwards again. The attack sent Pegasus flying backwards.

"Be cautious, Sadie! We don't know anything about this bey!" Kenta called out.

"Hang in there, Pegasus, we can do this! Go!" an aura surrounded it and it shot forwards but Kuro just stood there with an evil smirk across his face. Just as it was about to hit Beast, Pegasus suddenly swerved off to the right and crashed into a tree, "No! Madoka, what just happened?!"

"Something on Beast pushed Pegasus away!" The mechanic answered.

I glared at Beast Eclipse's wheel and searched for something, anything, but nothing was jutting out, "Fine. We'll just try again! Now!" Pegasus jumped out of the crack it made in the base of the tree and tried attacking one more time, but the same thing happened, making it fly even farther away. _What is going on?!_

"I see it now! Right when Sadie's Pegasus goes to attack, a small piece of metal comes out and hits it away! It's so quick you can hardly even see what's happening!" She yelled to me.

_Pegasus's rotation is slowing down! I need to finish this before it stops! _Then something clicked into my head, _It can't push me away if i come from above! _"Run up the tree Pegasus!" it did and it soared high into the air, "Now! Special move! Pegasus Starblast Attack-"

"That's not strong enough! Beast!" Kuro called and Beast Eclipse started spinning faster than I thought possible, glowing a red aura, "I'll show you how to do a special move! Eclipse Wind Cyclone!" A red tornado shot up out of it, squashing Pegasus's move like a bug and spinning it around.

"Get out of there! Pegasus!" I cried. I could feel my heartbeat pick up. I dropped to my knees as the devastating Cyclone disappeared, _I'm such an idiot. I knew I wasn't gunna win... _I scolded myself, and I was right. When I looked up, Storm Pegasus was smashed into the road, still steaming from its short battle.

"No..." I heard Madoka gasp.

"I told you." my opponent glared down at me, "You remember the consequence."

"Sadie you can't!" Kenta ran up to me and pulled on my arm, crying, "You can't go with him!"

"She took the challenge! Now back off!" Kuro commanded as he push the kid off of me and he fell on his back, "Now stand!" he looked at me.

I didn't think my heart could beat any faster, but i did stand. He looked behind me at all of my new friends, "You follow, something bad will happen, understand?" He waited for a response but only got white faces, "Good.." and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a helicopter that had just so happened to arrive.

My vision blurred as I picked up Pegasus and stepped inside, looking back at the four kids. I didn't noticed I had started tearing up until a couple tears let loose and slid halfway down my face where I quickly wiped it away.

Just as Kuro was about to shut the door Ginga yelled to me, "Don't worry, Sadie! We're going to find you! I promise!" and then they were gone, even the evil man who had taken me had left me to be up front. I crawled up against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest when I remembered something...

I never ate my turkey sandwich that morning.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter came out so late, I wasn't feeling so good and then I have school and stuff. Also, when I first posted the chapter I totally forgot to give my friend, Max, some credit. He created Kuro, well I thought of the name but everything else about him was made by Max so gotta give him some credit as well. Now then, I have something to ask everyone. I'm looking for an OC to use in the next chapter, I'll pick the one I think would be best for the part out of everyone who sends me one, either PM me or put it in the reviews, it don't matter to me. Just a few questions,**

**Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

******Personality: **(Be Descriptive!)

******Appearance: **(General appearance, hair, eyes, height, body type, etc.)

******Clothing:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**-Bey Sheet- **

**Name:**

**Type:** (Attack, Defense, Stamina, Balance. or something like All out Attack or All out Defense.)

**Bey Description: **(The general appearance of the bey and its parts.)

**Colors: **

**Special Moves: **(Maximum of 3. From Weakest to Strongest. Name and Description.)

**Spiritual Form: **(What the Beast looks like.)

**Anything else you could possibly think of:**


End file.
